Swordsman Spirit
by Lolabel
Summary: The fading spirit of Captain Sagara, the guilty past of Kenhin Himura. It all comes together in this one-shot RK fic.


I couldn't resist! I absolutely couldn't resist writing this one-shot Kenshin fic that popped into my head! OH BIG REMINDER TO MY 'A CURSED LIFE' FANS! I will be updating that this weekend, promise! Story does contain some OVA spoilers concerning Tomoe and such.

* * *

Swordsman Spirit

* * *

Another day, hot and sticky, yet so quiet and so peaceful. Maybe… maybe just a bit… too quiet and too peaceful. The man shifted slightly from his position under the blooming sakura tree. A gust of wind flew up and seized the man. It whirled around and around the man, but he took no notice. The red ribbon that was tied around his head flowed about him wildly.

His deep, dark, navy blue hair wavered with the gust of wind. And yet, the man continued to sit, unmoving, silent. It was as if he was watching or waiting for something. A few cherry blossom petals fell about him with another gust of wind. The man stood up. His hair fell back into place, falling partly over his right eye. His deep grey-blue left eye was quite alert as he stared straight ahead. Two whispering woman, their hair piling on their heads, their voices low and to each other, shuffled by quickly, avoiding the piercing yet soft gaze of the man.

And then.

A voice.

It called.

The man looked to the left. And standing there… was a wide eyed young man. A similar ribbon in his hair. His eyes wide, he muttered one word, one soft yet oh-so-audible word, "Captain."

The other man smiled. And the young man was overcome with shock. Then the man with navy blue hair began to walk towards the younger man. An image fleeted through the mans head, a childhood image of a young boy, similar to the man in front of him. He stopped when he reached the shocked young man. The mans smile once again shone, and he blinked for just a moment. A single tear fell from the young mans eye, "Captain?"

"Yes? What is it Sanosuke?" 'Captain' asked.

"Is it… are you… Captain…" Sanosuke stuttered.

"Why am I alive Sano?" The Captain said connecting the mans thoughts.

Sanosuke nodded numbly. The Captain gave a light laugh and stated simply, "I'm not alive Sano. I died, that day during the revolution… what was it? Eleven years ago?"

Sanosuke stumbled backwards, more shocked then ever. Captain's eyes shone brightly, "You haven't been acting like yourself Sano."

Sanosuke was at a loss for words, giving his Captain a great laugh. "Did you really take my name Sanosuke? Are you Sanosuke Sagara now? Didn't I tell you… you shouldn't have picked such a weird name."

"Captain Sagara." Sanosuke said being nostalgic.

Captain nodded, "What's the matter Sano?"

"I don't understand Captain!"

"Please Sano… I'm not your Captain any longer." Captain Sagara said smiling kindly. Another gust of wind wavered the hair of both men, and caused their ribbons to whip around their hair.

"You're always my Captain." Sano murmured, and louder he said, "Sozo…"

"Yes Sano?" Sozo said patiently answering. Sano felt like the child he had been back then, during the days of the revolution. He was thrown into his memories of his beloved captain.

"Are you real… or am I dreaming? I've got to be dreaming." Sano was trying to regain the senses in his body and he began to act like his normal non-childish self (almost).

Sozo just smiled, took a step back and disappeared. Sano blinked and rubbed his eyes, "I must be seeing things…" His whispered words were carried away on the wind and then, he took one step back, turned around, and with his hands in his pockets, he began to walk away. The wind carried back words that were not his own, "Be brave… Sano."

Sano paused for just a moment, before walking again. He walked slowly and thoughtfully back to the dojo. He sat noiselessly on the veranda, and leaned against one of the posts. The silent heavy warm spring air was pierced suddenly by the voices of a young boy and a young woman. The woman's voice was ordering the boy to do something and the boy was protesting and arguing. Sano sighed and ignored them, closing his eyes. Then there were footsteps behind him, they were light and they stopped behind him. Someone seated themselves next to Sano. The wind, being very active on this gorgeous spring day, waved the new mans long red hair, his indigo eyes shimmered immensely. Sano opened one eye to the man and smirked back, "Kenshin."

The man turned his gaze to see Sano, "Hello Sano!"

Suddenly a young boy burst from the dojo chased by an angry looking woman. The young boy tripped and the woman got him, kept him pinned down and began to scold him, and then banged him on the head when he muttered an inaudible reply. The red haired samurai smiled with a sweatdrop, "It seems they are at it again that it does."

Sano nodded, "Yea it seems Missy is real upset today."

"UGLY! UGLY!" The young boy shouted. The woman slapped him crying out, "YAHIKO!"

The woman stood up, and looked at Kenshin and Sanosuke. Kenshin smiled, "Hello Miss Kaoru."

Her attitude suddenly changed within an instant, like the wind, her ferociousness was gone and she smiled warmly at Kenshin, "Kenshin…"

Cherry blossom petals fell from the nearby trees; this was the last of there three day blooming. It was the marking of spring, and each day was cool yet the air was sometimes heavy. Tomorrow the pink would fade into the gorgeous green that sprouted from the blooming trees.

The little kid Kaoru had called Yahiko stood up and rubbed his head. Kaoru didn't take any notice of him as she smiled at Kenshin, who smiled back, tilting his head and closing his eyes. Sano just scoffed and stood up, hands in his pockets, and then he let out a huge laugh. This was normal every day life, it was almost as if… almost as if nothing had happened that morning. Sano stopped laughing and looked up at the sky seriously, the other three were watching him, open mouthed. Then Sano muttered something, "Captain…"

"Sanosuke?" Kaoru ventured to say.

Sano was brought back into the real world and look at Kaoru and said, "Yea Missy?"

No one spoke.

Sano turned away from the others, "I'm going."

"Sano…" Kenshin said quietly, "Careful."

Sano smiled at Kenshin and gave him thumbs up, "Don't worry Kenshin." He chuckled lightly and walked out of the dojo.

Kaoru, Kenshin and Yahiko watched him leave, Yahiko and Kaoru looked curious while Kenshin was fine. Kaoru gave Kenshin a look but he just smiled and said nothing. The day pressed on for the boarders at the dojo. Sano was still gone and soon nightfall came. The thick dark night enveloped everyone and the last of the cherry blossom petals began to fall. The trees began to sprout green luscious leaves. Sano still did not return.

The members of the dojo were all fast asleep in the deep night. The stars shining high overhead, nothing moving, not even any more wind which had threatened them all day long. Yahiko's blanket was strewn about his sleeping form awkwardly. Kaoru's was neatly lying on her, her braided hair lying across her chest. Kenshin had fallen asleep against the wall of his room, one knee up, one arm holding his sword close to him, ready to move in an instant. As the heavy spring night hours faded into the bright dawn, birds greeted the return of consciousness and all members in the dojo were awake.

Yahiko was already putting out his training outfit, Kaoru was already waiting for him, and Kenshin was in his alert position by a post near the dojo entrance, watching and waiting. Sano did not return. Then an old man, accompanied by two little girls was standing at the entrance. Kenshin smiled warmly at the girls who rushed over to him, tugging on his sleeves and shouting, 'Uncle Ken!' The old man smiled at the three of them. Then Kaoru and Yahiko appeared and Kaoru smiled too, "Hello Dr. Gensai."

"Hello little Kaoru." Dr. Gensai said fondly.

Yahiko was stubborn looking and a bit irritated from the training, but politely he said, "Where's Megumi?"

"She went out to get me some more medicine." Dr. Gensai said matter-of-factly.

"Went out where?" A lady appeared in the doorway with a bag, she had long black flowing hair, and blood red lips. Her face was pale, and her kimono was indigo and pink. She smiled like a fox, "Hello Sir Ken."

Kenshin smiled, "Hello Megumi."

Kaoru started to fume, and Yahiko laughed, much to Kaoru's displeasure and to Megumi's smirk. Dr. Gensai turned to face Megumi, "Ah! Did you get it Megumi?"

"Yes, Dr. Gensai." Megumi said holding out the bag to him.

"Well we best be going back, see you soon." Dr. Gensai waved goodbye to the five of them and walked away with Megumi next to him, they chatted about medicinal things.

The two little girls followed Kenshin, who proceeded to do the laundry, as if it was any other normal day. Yahiko and Kaoru went back to training. No one had noticed that Sano was still missing. Things went on like this for another day until Kaoru spoke up, asking where Sano was. No one knew. They all shrugged it off, each coming up with a reason, but in their secret hearts they were worried. Every time something moved, Kenshin's eyes went serious. Every time Kaoru heard footsteps she waited to see if it was Sano. Every time Yahiko heard fighting, he waited to hear Sano's voice. Even Megumi was concerned after awhile.

"Captain! CAPTAIN!" The small voice of a young boy shouted as he was thrown from a cliff into the waters and rocks below. The wind flung the tears from the boy's eyes as his Captain was shot and killed right before his tearing eyes. So he put on his bravest face. The Captain didn't answer or look at the falling boy, but he was proud. He was proud of that boy, the boy he had come to care for, and the Captain died hoping for the boy's safety. The boy called Sanosuke.

And then… a different voice, it was loud and sharp and it rang in the man's head. He stirred from his nostalgic dreams; with a groan he blinked open his eyes. A bulky man was standing over the groaning man, "Sagara… Sanosuke Sagara?"

The other man blinked, "Yea, so what if I am?"

The bulky man chuckled and sat down next to Sanosuke, "I've been looking for you… you're the only remaining member of the Sekihoutai."

Sanosuke scowled, and remembered his idiot friend, Katsu. Sanosuke attempted to sit up but could not move. The man chuckled some more, "You're not going anywhere."

Sanosuke scowled very deeply now and concentrated, something cracked, it sounded like glass or a gust of wind breaking something. Sanosuke sat up, "What's the point of this!"

The man was wide-eyed, "Swordsman spirit…" Then the man bowed his head to the floor, "I am Yoshiro Tomidaya. I was sent to take you into custody so the government can have you… but I cannot fight… please don't hurt me." With his head bowed it was impossible to see his smiling smug face.

Sanosuke stood up, "THOSE DAMN IMPERIALIST PIGS!" Sano's fists were at his side and he was about to run off when Yoshiro rammed into him, knocking him onto the floor. An angry Sano punched him good in the face and Yoshiro was unconscious. "Stupid imperialists…" And then Sanosuke found himself surrounded, surrounded by government officers with guns and swords. The commander of them smiled sadly at Sanosuke, "It is to our knowledge that you are a survivor of the Sekihoutai. You must be killed. Our utmost apologies." He smiled a sickening smile and waved his hand down. The officers got ready to fire. Sanosuke's head was spinning; after all he had done for the damn government? They were even sicker then he had thought. Then the voice of his Captain rang clearly in his head, 'Be brave.' He was brave. Sanosuke knew then what his Captain had meant. The shoji doors had been ripped away, a gust of wind drifted through the open space, ruffling Sanosuke's hair and ribbon, he smirked, "I won't die here you damn imperialist pigs."

Then the footsteps came, approaching the dojo. Kenshin was alert; Yahiko and Kaoru watched the entrance. Megumi was there too, sitting with them all; she had brought ohagi to share with them. Kaoru said what everyone was thinking, "Is that Sano?"

No. It was not. It was the police chief. He smiled kindly from the doorway, "May I come in?"

Kenshin's eyes went kind again and nodded, "Hello."

The police chief came forward, "I am here to inquire about a Sanosuke Sagara."

Everyone stood up immediately and looked at him. Kaoru spoke urgently, "Please, you know where he is!"

The police chief nodded, "Of course I do. Why, do you not know where Mr. Sagara is?"

No one answered for a few moments. The air was filled with a heavy silence when Megumi stepped forward, "I ask you to tell us where his is. Now. Please."

"With government officials." The chief answered easily, and then he looked at them,"They tried to kill everyone in the Sekihoutai long ago; it seems Mr. Sanosuke is a surviving member. He must be taken care of."

Kenshin's eyes went sharp and angry, "Are you saying they will kill him for his past?"

The police chief nodded. And Yahiko looked at Megumi and Kaoru. Megumi had no words and Kaoru was boiling up. She shouted out, "Chief, will you take us to him now?"

The police chief nodded, "I would like to do just that… but unfortunately I believe it is too late, I was surprised you did not come down to my office to inquire about him earlier this week."

"Too late! Then are you saying the government killed Sanosuke!" Yahiko said outraged.

Megumi turned to Kaoru and the others, "Go Kaoru, Yahiko, Sir Ken. I'll meet you there…" Megumi was about to run off to get something, but she stopped and looked at the chief, "Where is he?"

The chief looked at her in shock, and told her what government building he was near, "He actually is in the house next to the government building in charge of the army."

Megumi nodded and hurried off. The others looked at the chief, and then nodded. He smiled sympathetically and led them to the building at a normal determined pace. Kenshin's face was stern, scary and serious. Kaoru's was worried and determined. Yahiko's was energetic and eager. They arrived at the building, to hear shouting arguments and such. Sanosuke was arguing heartily, running out of options and trying to think of how to kill them all so he didn't die.

The chief and co. burst into that room and the chief spoke loudly and commandingly, "I demand you stop this at once."

No one listened. The commander of all of them said, "A higher official then you ordered it this way. So sorry sir."

Kenshin stepped forward about to speak, but the commander didn't wait another second. Sanosuke looked at his friends, for once he couldn't think of anything to say. Kenshin stepped forward and put his hand on the nearest officer, his eyes friendly, "Please, Sano hasn't done anything has he?"

The officer jumped at Kenshin's touch and pulled the trigger out of fright. Time slowed. Sano fell. Kenshin's eyes went wide. A flashback overcame him, a beautiful woman, lying dead in his arms. Her blood colored the snow a deep red, his sword sitting next to him, covered in that same blood. The woman had a dagger, and to Kenshin's crying face, she completed the X shaped scar on his cheek. And then she died, and Kenshin cried. A man in the shadows of the trees sank to his knees in shock. If Sano died, it would be Kenshin's fault… just like that time so long ago. He had killed his lover, and now he was sure, he had killed his friend. Sano fell to his knees. The world blacked out.

Kenshin sat, unmoving, guiltily, on the veranda. Kaoru tried to comfort him, to no avail. Yahiko sat with Dr. Gensai and Sano in a room. It had been like that for a week. Kenshin didn't seem to hear anyone. He only saw Tomoe, that scene, it kept replaying, over and over, tormenting his very soul. Kaoru constantly tried to tell Kenshin that it was only Sano's shock that caused him to fall, and only his arm was grazed. Sano knew of Kenshin's condition and each day he begged to speak to him. But unknown to him, they had done other things to Sano that Dr. Gensai was fixing.

Finally on a Saturday Kenshin was dragged to see Sano. Kenshin bowed low to Sano, "I'm …sorry. That I am."

Sano laughed, "Captain told me to be brave… swordsman spirit Kenshin. You're not acting right…"

Kenshin looked up to see Sano's laugh and Kenshin's tormented flashbacks were shoved away again, and he was the Kenshin they all knew, "Swordsman spirits… wait… Captain Sagara?"

Sano didn't say anything else, he just looked out at the blue sky, and a faded image of Sozo Sagara smiled at him. Sano smiled back into the hot humid day.

Down the street a man with dark navy blue hair, and a flowing red ribbon, walked slowly and steadily. The wind ruffled his hair and whipped his ribbon about, but he just smiled, "Be brave…" His body faded out of sight. Sano never saw his Captain again after that.


End file.
